Espada Game Nights
by Potterwatcher1997
Summary: Join the Espada for a few outrageous nights of board games, boredom, and ceros on Espada Game Night, held every Saturday! Games include Truth or Dare, Scrabble, Bunco, and more! Hopefully you're more pumped than them, though...NOW FEATURING A SLEEPOVER!
1. Chapter 1, Bunco

**Espada Game Nights—Ch. 1, Bunco**

"Everyone, settle down!" Aizen yelled over the voices of the Espada. "Gin, if you would." He said to his partner. Gin stood up and went to the podium.

"Well, you're probably wondering why we're all gathered here on a Saturday night." He began. There were several murmurs of agreement. "That's for sure." Grimmjow yelled.

"Okay, okay," Gin continued. "You see, tonight is the first ever of what Captain Aizen calls 'Espada Game Night'! It's where we all get together and play board games!"

"And exactly _why _are we doing this?" Grimmjow interjected.

"Because I said so! And I am cool, and awesome, and I'm your boss!" said Aizen with joy.

"So what're we playing tonight?" Harribel asked dully.

Aizen looked even more cheerful after the question, If that was even possible. "Bunco! It's a crazy human game where you get into pairs and the two of you try to roll more sixes than the other pair at your table before time runs out!"

"So why is it called 'bunco'?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! If you roll 3 sixes at the same time, you yell "BUNCO!" and you get one bunco point. At the end, we'll give out prizes for least wins, most wins, and most buncos!" Aizen beamed at them. They looked back at him dully. "Well, let's get started! Get into pairs of two, and sit at a table with another pair! Your partner must sit directly across from you, and no more than four to a table!"

"But there's ten of us. That isn't a factor of four." Starrk pointed out.

"I forgot to mention." Aizen said. "Gin and Tousen will be playing too!"

"But he's _blind._" Grimmjow said bluntly.

"Who're you calling blind, Kitty?" sneered Yammy.

"I was talking to Tosen, you idiot. Why would I be talking to you? I wasn't even pointing at you."

"Chop chop! Let's get into pairs!" Aizen ordered with a clap of his hands, before things between Grimmjow and Yammy could get nasty.

The teams came out like this: Aaroniero and Yammy with Nnoitra and Grimmjow; Zommari and Szayel with Ulquiorra and Starrk; and Barragan and Tosen with Gin and Harribel.

"Okay, let's begin! When I ring this bell, stop playing and rotate tables! The winning pair will move forward, and the losers will stay behind." Aizen directed.

"This game is trash." Ulquiorra commented, rolling the dice and getting a 1, 2, and 5, then passing them on to Zommari. Zommari scored a six, so he rolled again.

"Are you even keeping score?" Starrk asked the other Espadas at his table.

"No."

"Nope."

"Why would I?"

Everything was going smoothly until during the middle of the game, Grimmjow shouted "CERO!" and sent a cero at Yammy.

Aizen rushed over. "No, no, no, Grimmjow, it's _bunco, _not_ cero."_

"Oh." Grimmjow said, looking slightly disappointed. Yammy, meanwhile, was smoldering.

"Idiot," said Ulquiorra with a small laugh.

At the other table, Tosen and Barragan were having some difficulties.

"Did I roll a six this time?"

"No, Tosen." Barragan grumbled.

"Are you sure?" Tosen asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm not blind, am I?"

"Well, even if you were, I wouldn't know, would I?"

"Uhg…"

"Nnoitra, phone call for you." Tesla entered and held up a cell phone.

"All right." Nnoitra exited into the hall for privacy, but bits of his conversation could still be heard.

"Yes, mom, I'm doing fine. Of course I put my rash cream on last night. All right. Give dad a hug for me. Okay. Toodles."

Nnoitra came back in to find his whole table snickering. When they saw him coming, they straightened up and acted like nothing happened. They looked very suspicious.

"What's so funny?" Nnoitra asked.

"Nothing…" Aaroniero began, but Grimmjow burst out laughing.

"_Toodles!" _He was laughing so hard, tears began forming in his eyes.

"Why you—" Nnoitra yelled. He sent a cero at Grimmjow, but he dodged it, and the cero instead hit Yammy again.

Nnoitra looked over at Yammy. He was smoldering again, and his eye was twitching dangerously. "Are you okay, Yammy?" He didn't respond. Yammy waited a while before saying, "Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra heard him, understood, and got up. He walked behind Nnoitra and Grimmjow and whacked them both on the back of the head with his book. "That felt good," he said, walking away.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for cero-ing Yammy, you two," Gin said from the other table with a laugh.

The rest of the evening went fairly well, with the exception of a few more "accidental" ceros-one from Yammy, and one from Grimmjow. Grimmjow had aimed at Ulquiorra, but instead hit Szayel, who turned Grimmjow into a kitty with one of his syrums. Unfortunately, Aizen was able to turn him back.

Finally, the terrible game night was over, and it was time for prizes. Aizen collected all of the score sheets (Zommari, Szayel, Starrk, and Ulquiorra had never even bothered to keep score) and tallied up the results.

"Okay, your attention, please!" Aizen called. "I would like to announce the winners for tonight. The first prize, least games won, goes to Zommari, Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Szayel, who each remarkably had zero wins!" Small applause. "You each get a month's subscription to _**The Hueco Mundo Gazette**_!

"Next, the winner of most games won is team Gin and Harribel! They've each won a fifty-dollar gift card to the Espada Store!

"And last…the winner of most buncos, with two…is…GRIMMJOW!"

"YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!" Grimmjow cheered. "So, what've I won?"

Aizen grinned. "You've won…A LITTER BOX!"

"Woo! A litter—wait, what?"

"You've won a litter box."

"WHAT? This thing is freaking screwed up! They get second and third place and get fifty bucks and a subscription, when I get first and I get a _litter box?_" He asked.

Aizen shrugged. "We thought it'd benefit you more."

"Benefit! I AM NOT—A FREAKING—KITTY!" Grimmjow yelled, while the other Espada rolled around laughing. Even Ulquiorra cracked a smile.

"And it's pink! _Pink!_ Who picked this out, anyway?" asked Grimmjow.

"Tosen."

"TOSEN? Well, no wonder! Tosen is FREAKING BLIND!"

"I am not!"

"Shut up, Yammy!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Aizen said, standing up again. Then he gave this big, long speech (which nobody really listened to) on how the game night was such a big success, yadda, yadda…

"Well, at least it's finally over." Harribel muttered.

"And I am proud to announce that we shall have an Espada game night every Saturday night!" Aizen finished.

"Uhg…."

Author's Note

Heh heh, I really enjoyed writing this. Like my other fanfiction, I plan to update every other day or so. Please read and review! All of your comments help me get better.

Well, Ta Ta For Now! Hope you enjoyed it. Next time will be scrabble. :D

Yours truly,

~Potterwatcher


	2. Chapter 2, Scrabble

"Hello, my faithful Espada!" Aizen said from the podium. "I'm sure you're all glad to be back for the second Game Night!"

"This sucks."

"Somebody kill me…"

"I had fun burning that litter box."

Aizen ignored all of the rude comments and continued on. "Today, we will be playing a human game called 'Scrabble'. Now the object of the game is to—"

"OOH, SCRAMBLE? AS IN SCRAMBLED EGGS? I LOVE SCRAMBLE! I AM EXCITED!" Interrupted a clueless Yammy.

"HAHA! I CANNOT WAIT TO EAT SOME—"

"Yammy."

"—AND FOR ONCE, I'M ACTUALLY GLAD TO BE—"

"YAMMY!" all of the Espada yelled.

"Yes?" Yammy answered.

Aizen looked ready to do a double face-palm. "It's _scrabble, _not _scramble_. It's a human board game."

Yammy looked both embarrassed, upset, and let down. "Oh…okay."

Aizen continued to explain the rules, occasionally having to pause in order to clear up a few things (Yammy was still very clueless). After that was taken care of, Aizen made sure to emphasize that there was absolutely NO cero'ing allowed, even if you did win a crummy prize (like a litter box).

"So…any questions?" Aizen asked.

Ulquiorra raised his hand. "Aizen-sama, how do we know if a word is real or not?"

Aizen let out a half-hearted chuckle. "That's easy! You just look in this, er, human book of words! 'Pictionary', I think is what it's called."

"But what if a word is real, but it's not in this 'Pictionary'?"

"Ha ha! That's crazy! The mighty Pictionary knows all and sees all, what words could it possibly not know?" Aizen asked, holding up the thick book.

"Well, just to name a few, anything that relates to us; Garganta, cero, Espada, Numeros, Ulquiorra—"

"And GRAWESOMENESS!" Grimmjow interjected.

"_What?"_ everyone stared at him.

"Grawesomeness," Grimmjow explained, "It's my favorite word—a cross between 'awesome' and 'Grimmjow', the two best words out there."

Aizen sighed. "No! If a word is not in the all-powerful Pictionary, then you may not use it! And this includes words that you've made up!"

A great, "Awww!" went out across the crowd.

"And NO, Grimmjow, I do not care if the word is in 'your Pictionary'. Now, off you go! It's time to play some Scrabble! No, Yammy, I said _Scrabble _this time too…"

So on that note, the Espada, Gin, and Tosen split into the same groups of four from last time. Yammy and Tosen's groups immediately started playing, but Ulquiorra, Starrk, Zommari, and Szayel sat there daydreaming until Aizen came over and made them play.

"To use a human's word," Ulquiorra mumbled, "This game SUCKS."

"Agreed," Starrk muttered sleepily.

Just to prove it, Ulquiorra played the word, 'sucks' on his next turn, Starrk played 'bored,' and Szayel played 'stupid'. Zommari just sat there trying to see how far he could fling his Scrabble pieces across the room. Meanwhile, at Grimmjow's table…

"I _told _you, 'Grawesomeness' is a word!"

"No it's not! And how do you even have enough letters to spell it?"

"Some just magically dropped from the sky! My guardian angel WANTS me to play this word! He sent me these pieces!"

"No, you idiot, that's just Zommari chucking his letters across the room!"

"You LIE!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Unfortunately, things were not much better at Barragan's table.

"Tosen, 'hblfeg' is not a word," Barragan explained, trying very hard to not lose his cool.

"I did not spell 'hblfeg', though," Tosen said, "I spelled 'cat'. And cat is in the dictionary."

"You moron…for one, it's called a 'Pictionary', not whatever you just called it. And second, you did NOT spell 'cat'! Does 'cat' have six letters? No! The word you played did!" At this point, Gin and Harribel were having a hard time concealing their amusement.

"Actually, it _is _called a Dictionary. Aizen-sama just pronounced it wrong."

"And how would you know?"

"I read it."

"YOU—ARE—BLIND! You can't possibly read if you're blind!"

Halfway through the game, Aizen decided to make some rounds and see how the teams were doing. When he stopped at Ulquiorra's table, he was not very impressed.

"Uh, guys? Why do all of your words consist of synonyms for 'kill', 'hate', and 'stupid'? And why is my name the center word?" Aizen gazed pointedly at his own name, surrounded by the words 'death', 'hatred', 'maul', 'painful', and 'murder'.

Szayel put up a cheesy smile. "We just decided to show our _undying _pledge of service to you by putting your name in the center, then decided to use our remaining letters to describe what we thought of those idiots at Soul Society."

Aizen clapped his hands. "Excellent! Good job, you four," he said, walking off.

Starrk and Zommari burst out laughing and clapped Szayel on the back for being able to come up with a cover-up that fast, while Ulquiorra barely, just barely smiled.

Back at Grimmjow's table: "NO, AARONIERO, 'TENTACALSOMENESS' IS NOT A WORD!" Nnoitra yelled.

"Yeah!" Grimmjow said. "If 'Grawesomeness' isn't a word, then your stupid 'Tenta-whatever it's called' surely doesn't count."

"But—but—"Aaroniero began.

Just then, Tesla walked in carrying a silk package decorated with a shiny white bow. "Nnoitra-sama, the er, _package _has arrived from, uh, 'you-know-who'."

Yammy gasped. "You're receiving packages from VOLDEMORT?"

"Oh, shut up, Yammy! Bring it here, Tesla."

Tesla had almost made it to Nnoitra when he tripped over Grimmjow's purposely extended foot, sending both him and the silk parcel flying. When the package landed, it split in two, revealing its contents—a silky black thong.

For a second, everyone just sat there in complete silence, staring at the thong. Then Harribel jumped up and yelled, "Hey, that's mine! Nnoitra, you pervert!" She charged up a cero while the entire room filled with laughter.

"No, seriously, that's not yours! It's MINE!" Nnoitra explained. More silence, then—

"HA HA! NNOITRA WEARS THONGS! WOMEN'S THONGS!"

"SHUT UP, GRIMMJOW!"

"All right, all right, everyone settle down! So what, Nnoitra wears a thong? It's not like it's from Victoria's Secret or anything…" Aizen explained.

"Well, um, actually…"

"Now everyone, get back to your games! We'll be announcing the winners soon, and we've got some fabulous prizes, trust me!"

"You call a litter box fabulous?" Grimmjow muttered under his breath.

"Well," Ulquiorra said, "Can anybody help me think of a synonym for 'retard'?"

"How about 'mental'?" Starrk suggested.

"Excellent. Thank you."

"Or you could just use 'massacre'," Szayel pointed out, "That one hasn't been used yet."

"I think I'll stick with 'mental' because it describes this game perfectly. Though I would like to massacre it…hmm, so many choices," Ulquiorra said.

Just then, Aizen yelled, "TIME!" signifying the end of the game night. Thank goodness. "And now for the prizes! Gin, if you would," The white-haired man stepped up and pulled out the first prize.

"Okay, the winner of third place and a brand new RV is…Starrk!"

Starrk trudged up to the podium. "What the heck is an 'RV'?"

Gin paused for a moment, puzzled. "Uh, I think it stands for something like 'Retarded Vehicle'."

"Um…okay," said Starrk, unwrapping his present, which turned out to be a set of keys.

"The car's out back," Gin explained. "And now, the winner of second place, and a brand new Pictionary is…Tosen!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Where's Tosen?"

"Bathroom. But wait, how come he won a Pictionary? He can't even read!"

Gin sighed. "Aizen's orders. Moving on, the winner of first place is…Nnoitra!"

Nnoitra walked up and opened his prize. "It's a human board game!" Gin said, "It's called 'Dictionary', and the object of the game is to do, um…I forgot. It has something to do with pictures."

"Wait, wait, wait," Nnoitra said, "The titles says 'Pictionary'. You don't think you could've gotten the titles mixed up, do you?"

"Nonsense!" said Aizen, "I'm never wrong! Now off you go, the game night is over! Next time will be—" he paused dramatically—"TRUTH OR DARE!"

Author's Note

First I would just like to say thank you so much to the wonderful **27Steve! **Your review inspired me, and this chapter is dedicated to you!

Second, please send in both your truths and your dares. I need some help!

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review.

Later,

-Potterwatcher


	3. Chapter 3, The Sleepover, 1 of 3

"This is going to _suck,_" Nnoitra said to Grimmjow as they entered the break room, lugging their suitcases behind them. Just two days prior to the Espada Game Night, Aizen had announced that he was changing the 'night' part to 'sleepover'. How fun.

They appeared to be the last ones to arrive. Inside sat most of the Espada, five fraccion, Gin, and Aizen.

"So, I see you're still here, Barragan. Didn't work out?" Grimmjow asked. Barragan nodded. After Tosen called in sick to Aizen yesterday, nearly half of the Espada (Ulquiorra included, surprisingly) had copied him. Unfortunately for them, Aizen wasn't as dumb as they thought he was. He caught on eventually, but only after Yammy, Zommari, and Aaroniero got off the hook.

Aizen cleared his throat. "So, now that our two latecomers have arrived—"Aizen shot them a dirty look"—We can begin. Tonight, we'll be playing…truth or dare!" Aizen said happily, looking as if he were expecting an uproar of excitement. All Aizen got was a few bored stares. He looked out over the unimpressed audience. "What?"

"You told us last week," Harribel pointed out.

"Oh…" awkward silence.

"Well, why don't we get started?" Gin asked, breaking the tension. Choruses of "Um…okay" followed, and all of the Espada formed into a circle.

Once everyone was properly seated, Aizen addressed the crowd. "Does everyone know how to play?" There were several nods and mumbles of approval. "Fraccion, you guys can play, too."

So the total lineup turned out to be: Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Szayel, Tesla, Apache, Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, Ggio, Gin, and Aizen. Gin cleared his throat. "I'll go first." He spun the bottle and it landed on Barragan. Gin's smile got even wider; if that was possible.

"Barragan….Truth or dare?"

Barragan grunted. "I dunno. Dare, I guess?"

Gin had to fight really hard to keep an evil "MUAHAHAHA!" from escaping his grinning lips. "I dare you to talk like Yoda for the rest of the night!"

Barragan's jaw dropped. "I'm going to kill you!"

"_Ahem?" _Gin stared pointedly at the old Espada.

After a few seconds, Barragan finally gave in. "KILL YOU, I WILL!" he yelled, lunging for Gin. Aizen stepped between them.

"Now, now, hold it!" he said, still struggling to restrain Barragan.

"HOLD IT, I WILL NOT! KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE YODA, YOU DO!" And he broke free, chasing Gin around like a lunatic. Aizen sighed.

"Just leave them. Ggio, it's your turn." The short Fraccion gently spun the bottle. It landed on Ulquiorra.

"Uh…Ulquiorra-sama, truth or dare?"

"I suppose truth," Ulquiorra said boredly.

Ggio paused for a moment, trying to think of something good. "What would you do if you heard Orihime yell 'Ulquiorra-kun!' repeatedly while you fought?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "Cero someone. Punch someone. Commit a homicide. It just depends on the day." Everyone laughed. Hold it—Ulquiorra made someone _laugh_? Wow.

It was Mila-Rose's turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on her arch-enemy, Apache. _This is going to be good, _she thought. "Apache, which one?"

Apache gulped. She knew what she was in for—if she chose dare, then Mila-Rose would make her do something embarrassing and gross. But if she chose truth, she might have to admit to something twice as bad. She decided to be bold. "Dare."

"I dare you to…dress up exactly like Tesla for a week!"

Apache snorted. "That's all you've got?"

Mila-Rose glared at her. "That actually benefitted you. Tesla's _much _better looking than you are."

"OH, YEAH?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! BRING IT ON, JERKFACE!"

"COME GET SOME!"

Sun-sun sighed. "Imbiciles. I guess it's my turn."

It landed on Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, would you prefer a truth or dare?" she asked him politely.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Dare," he said, expecting for Sun-sun to come up with something like, 'I dare you to make a sandwich for Ulquiorra'.

In total seriousness, Sun-sun said, "I dare you to go to Soul Society, kidnap the first Shinigami you see, return him to here, and carry him around with you, introducing him to everyone as 'my special friend'."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Author's Note

Okay, this will be part 1/3, so don't worry, there will be much more Truth-or-dare action to follow!

I apologize for the short chapter, and don't ask me about Barragan's yoda thing. It came at random.

Please submit more TOD stuff!

Later,

-Potterwatcher


	4. Chapter 4, The Sleepover, 2 of 3

As Grimmjow trudged down the deserted Rukongai road, he silently cursed Harribel and that idiot fraccion of hers. He passed several of what he would call "hot ladies," and wished he could take them back with him, but remembered that Sun-Sun had told him to bring back the first _Shinigami _he saw.

He walked for a little while, and then thought for a little while. Walked and thought. Walked and thought. Walked and—

"OUCH!" Grimmjow yelled. He had bumped into somebody. When he pulled back to look at who had collided with him, he saw someone that absolutely terrified him.

She was moderately tall, with her long black hair braided in front. She had kind eyes, a nice nose, and her smile…her _smile…_it was enough to scare a grown man. It was so kind, but for some reason Grimmjow got this feeling that it wasn't an 'it's-such-a-wonderful-day' smile, more like an 'I-just-had-fun-murdering-someone-and-you're-next' smile.

"Um..s-sorry, I didn't mean t-to, I was just…just passing through," he said, making sure to be extra careful about what he said.

"Oh. Hello," she said, smiling sweetly. His entire body screamed, _"Run away! Stranger danger! Stranger danger! Crazy, murdering, man-rapist on the loose!" _

"H-hello," Grimmjow stuttered. He was just about to back away when he noticed what she was wearing. A black kimono. And a Captain's haori. _Oh no…_

"A-are you a Sh-shinigima? I-I mean, a Shinigami?" he asked nervously.

She smiled again. "Why yes, I am. Do you require some assistance?"

"W-well, I was kinda, um, wondering if you'd like to, uh, accompany me to…to a party! You see, I was kind of asked to invite someone so I just—"

"No, not really," she said cheerfully.

Grimmjow paused, puzzled. "Um…excuse me?"

"I said, 'no, not really'. I'm fine. I do not wish to go to a party." Another terrifying smile.

"But, uh, you see—"

"No, thank you." She grinned really big this time, and it scared the heck out of Grimmjow. "Okay, um, I'll just—"he started. But before he could finish, he lost his courage and ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

**Back in Hueco Mundo…**

Apache and Mila Rose had finally stopped fighting, and it was Apache's turn to spin. She seemed to be trying to figure out a way to rig the bottle so that it would land on Mila Rose, but before she could, Harribel spun the bottle for her. "Oh, just go, Apache," she grumbled.

As the bottle spun, she promised to herself that if the person chose dare, she would give them, 'I dare you to kick Mila Rose off of the tallest tower in Las Noches'. The bottle landed on Nnoitra, and she knew this was going to be good.

"Truth or dare, Nnoitra?" she asked sweetly.

He groaned, "I don't really trust you little demons, but I'm going to pick dare just to prove that I'm hard-core."

Apache could no longer conceal the grin on her face. She took a deep breath and—"!" she yelled.

"Uh…what?" everyone asked.

"I dare you to !"

"Um, I still couldn't understand you," Nnoitra said boredly.

Apache was getting irritated. "I—DARE—YOU—TO—KICK—MILA—ROSE—OFF—OF—THE—TALLEST—TOWER—IN—LAS—NOCHES!"

"Could you, uh, repeat it a little slower and slightly less loud?"

"UHG! Imbeciles! Just forget it…"

"But what did you dare me to do?" Nnoitra asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"I dare you to eat a cupcake," Apache said, emotionless.

"Okay," he said. And Nnoitra ate a cupcake.

* * *

**Back in Soul Society…**

Grimmjow was still at loss to why he was so scared of that lady. I mean…she didn't look very scary. He guessed it was just that smile.

He lumbered down the messy Rukongai road, still looking for a Shinigami to take back with him. _This stupid dare! _Grimmjow thought. _This day can't get any worse, can it? _Just then, he stubbed his toe on a very large, pointy rock and proved his previous statement incorrect.

He was almost finished cussing the rock out with just about every bad word he could think of when a voice interrupted him.

"Just what exactly are you doing to that rock?" Grimmjow looked over. A short, white-haired boy of about thirteen stood there, staring at him quizzically.

"Uh, I was just, um…" there was an awkward silence. Then he got an idea. "Hey, little guy, you wouldn't happen to be able to point me to a place where I could find some Shinigami, would you?"

He saw the boy's eye and upper lip twitch. _"What did you say?"_

"I just asked you if you could give me directions to the nearest Shinigami hangout, little guy."

The boy's eyes bulged. "L—LITTLE GUY? I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THE TENTH SQUAD, YOU LOWLY PEASANT!"

Grimmjow laughed a little. "That was a joke, right? No way someone as short as you could be a captain."

"BANKAI!"

"Oh cr—"

* * *

**Let's check in on the Espada…**

"That," Nnoitra said thickly, "Was one good cupcake."

Apache grunted. "Whatever."

"Yo, Tesla! Get me another cupcake!"

"But it's my turn to go, Nnoitra-sama," Tesla explained.

Nnoitra excused this with a wave of his hand. "Whatever! I'll spin for you. Just get me another cupcake."

"Yes sir."

Nnoitra spun the bottle. It landed on Gin. Before Nnoitra could even ask, Gin blurted, "DARE! I'm feeling daring today."

"Go get me another cupcake. Oh, thanks, Tesla," he added as his fraccion returned and took his seat next to Apache.

"What?" Gin asked, "What was my dare?"

"Oh, sorry. I mean, _I dare you to _go get me another cupcake."

"But you've got one right there!"

Nnoitra shoved the entire chocolate-covered cake in his mouth. "Not anymore!"

And so, Gin was forced to get up and grab Nnoitra another cupcake over a chorus of groans and eye-rolls from the other Arrancar.

* * *

Grimmjow brushed melting ice off of his shoulder and looked at this human thing Aizen had given him called a "watcher"- no, wait, a _"watch."_

The time read 2:53, which meant he had been frozen in that twerp's ice prison for nearly an hour.

"Skunkbag," Grimmjow muttered. If Aizen had just let him bring his Zanpakuto to Soul Society, then he would've been able to turn that ice nerd into a slushy. But _no, _he had to play it _safe _and act like a _normal citizen. _

"Screw normal citizens!" he thought, soon after realizing that he had accidentally said it out loud. That earned Grimmjow quite a few suspicious stares.

"Um…what did you just say to me?" Grimmjow heard a voice behind him ask. He turned around and smiled with delight. He had found his perfect Shinigami.

* * *

"Mof 'Upakes!" Nnoitra yelled through his seventh red velvet cupcake. The rest of the Espada just stared at him.

"Do you know what he said?" Starrk asked Ulquiorra.

"I think it was supposed to be 'more cupcakes'."

"Oh, what makes you think that?" Harribel asked sarcastically, staring at the continuously growing pile of cupcake wrappers by Nnoitra's feet. Across the room, Nnoitra cleared his throat.

"I SAID 'More cupcakes'! C'mon, people, I want my grub!"

Nobody moved.

"HELLO-O! I SAID MO—" Nnoitra was interrupted by a cero sent by Ulquiorra, which pretty much silenced him for the rest of the game.

"Shall we get started again?" Ulquiorra asked.

"HECK YEAH!" all of the Espada looked over their shoulders and saw Grimmjow grinning triumphantly at them, holding what appeared to be a person gagged, bound, and handcuffed. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is my special friend."

Author's Note

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even thought the whole cupcake thing was random. You'll find out who Grimmjow brought back later!

Please feel free to leave guesses at who the mysterious 'special friend' will be :) AND please leave feedback.

Later,

-Potterwatcher


	5. HIATUS!

Hey guys, Potterwatcher here.

First off, I'd like to apologize for my loooong absence. I'd like to say that I've been doing something useful, like planning all of my stories, but in truth I've just been lazy.

Anyways, school is hard, y'know? So, in order to be able to write my stories with the most amount of effort possible, I'm placing all of my stuff **on hiatus** until summer. That doesn't mean that I might not update every now and then; it's just a reminder for you guys not to expect updates from me constantly. (If you're subscribed to me or some of my other stories, you might be getting other notices like this one.)

Lastly, I'd like to thank you all for your continuous support and praise. It really makes me feel awesome.

See you during summer,

-Potter

PS: Sorry that I broke the rule about no Author's Notes as chapters. Please forgive me, all-mighty FF mods. *bows down*


End file.
